


Catfished.

by CONSTANTlNE



Category: DC Comics, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blue Beetle - Freeform, Booster Gold - Freeform, Justice League International - Freeform, M/M, Normal AU, boostle, catfished au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CONSTANTlNE/pseuds/CONSTANTlNE
Summary: Ted Kord finds out his internet girlfriend isn't who she said she was. (Also, I think I'm illiterate so sorry.)





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finnmertens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnmertens/gifts).



Ted Kord sat fervently in the Chili's booth the waitress had escorted him to. Today was a very important day for him. He was finally going to meet his online girlfriend in person. The pair had been talking via private message on Facebook for about two years now. It all started when he kept seeing her profile on the ' _People You May Know_ ' recommendation tab. She had six mutual friends including Ted's friend Guy and Ted was curious as to who she was. She was very beautiful. Her golden blonde hair flowed like a cascade at sunrise over her peach coloured shoulders on her profile photo. And the bonus was that she lived a city away! He sent her a friend request and she accepted. And they started talking after Ted sent the first message. He fell in love with her over the time. She is funny, witty and gorgeous. He could hardly contain himself. It's crazy that they hadn't met over the two years. They lived only an hour and a half apart! And now that they both had free time and they had agreed to meet at this Chili's. His beautiful Enriquita would finally be sitting in front of him. Some of his colleagues thought Enriquita was a catfish, but here Ted is, ready to prove them wrong. Just because a girl was insecure did not mean she wasn't real. Ted thinks Catfish is a made up show, anyways, and it didn't apply to Enriquita and him. None of it was surely real, and it was all filmed in a studio!

Ted's phone vibrates. He quickly checks. A message from Enriquita. He unlocks his phone and reads it. She's outside. Ted replies back with the kissy heart emoji and puts his phone down. He feels as though he'll break a sweat if he doesn't compose himself. He takes a deep breath in and fixes his tie. Maybe he was dressed a little too formal for Chili's but it didn't matter. He was meeting the love of his life. Ted starts adjusting everything he thinks is out of place before sitting still. What will he tell her when she walks in? Marry me? No, he doesn't have a band for her. Besides, it's moving way too fast. He hears the bell to the restaurant's doors and he turns, hoping it's her. It's just a man.

Ted turns back around and tells himself that she's just as nervous as him. She was too insecure to speak over the phone or Skype, so she's just preparing herself.

As he's about to take another deep breath, the man that had walked in not too long ago sits across the booth from him.

"Can I help you?" Ted asks confused.

"Even handsomer in person," The man says and rests his arms on the table.

"Excuse me?"

"Pardon my grammar, 'more handsome,' was what I meant to say."

"Who are you?" Ted asserts.

"Why, it's little ole' me, Ted," The man replies. Ted takes a moment to examine him. He's blonde, he's got blue eyes, a little on the handsome side and toned (Ted could tell through his blue shirt). Ted has never seen this man in his life. How does he know his name?

And then it all starts piecing together like a puzzle.

"Oh. You're... Eriquita." Ted says, discouraged.

And then this man starts _laughing_. Ted furiously eyes him. He feels himself breaking from the inside. He's angry and sad, but mostly angry. At this man in front of him. Who lied to him. For the past two years of his life.

"I'm sorry, man. It's just, the name kills me." He says, wiping a tear from under his eye.

Ted doesn't know what happened next. It all went by too fast. But the next moment, the police arrived and escorted him and the traitor out of the Chili's.

"Go home and don't come back here again," one of the officers had said, especially at Ted. Ted felt as though he would start crying. But he wouldn't.

"Hey man, are you alright?" The blonde man asks him as the officers leave. "You did me a real big one there. My nose is bleeding, so is my lip. You're pretty strong."

Ted stands, not wanting to confront this man. He can't believe it. Enriquita isn't who she said she was. Ted feels like a moron. He can't believe himself.

"Hey," the blonde man follows him. "At least let me explain myself, let me buy you a drink or something."

"No!" Ted snaps. "Stay away from me." He walks faster towards his vehicle.

"Ted, wait!" He hears the man shout behind him. But he doesn't stop. He doesn't want to hear it. He just wants to get home and pretend all of this never occurred. That his online relationship he had for two years never occurred.

Later that night when Ted got home, he did not cry. He did not scream, and he did not drink. It wasn't worth it. Instead, Ted unfriended 'Enriquita' and blocked him. He scrolled through the conversations that they had and wished what had occurred wasn't real. She seemed so real. Though she only had three photos on Facebook, Ted mostly fell in love with her personality. And it was hard to accept that it wasn't her at all. It was some other man around Ted's age. Ted wonders what his excuse is. Why would he catfish him? Then there's a knock on the door. Ted walks to the door and checks through the peephole. No one was there. Perhaps it was the neighbour's visitors. He did live in a complex building. But then he heard knocking again and he was sure it was on his door. The knock was heard too close to be one of the neighbour's. He opens the door and sees the blonde man from Chili's. 'Enriquita.'

"What are you doing here?!" Ted asks, angrily. He's about to slam the door shut but the man stops it with his foot.

"You gave me your address on Christmas-"

"I know that, I'm not stupid."

"Well..." The man trails off but Ted speaks before he could say anything else.

"What, are you here to insult me? Go away before I call the police."

"Ted, listen to me. I want to tell you why I did that. Would you just listen? Please? And then I'll leave. Forever."

Ted sighed. He knew he would regret this later but he was also curious as to why that man would play him like a fool. He moved out of the way and walked into his flat, gesturing for the blonde to come in.  
  
"Nice place you got. You're actually rich, huh?" The man says as he shuts the door behind him and walks towards Ted.

"Sit," Ted says as he takes a seat near the balcony.

"Okay, so where do I start?" The man asks as he takes a seat across from Ted.

"What's your actual name?" Ted questions.

"Michael Carter," 'Michael' answers.

"Why did you do that to me?"

"Okay, well, I wasn't trying to catfish you, believe it or not. I was actually trying to catfish someone else as payback for cheating at a poker game. You just happened to 'friend' Enriquita and message her."

"Why did you reply?" Ted asks. "You could've just ignored me."

"Yes, about that, I thought you were a poor sucker. A mildly attractive poor sucker, no homo by the way, and I told myself, 'eh, what the hell, this Ted guy looks interesting,' so I kept replying, but I never meant to hurt you. I kept dropping hints. You know that TV show 'Catfish?' I was hoping you'd know and I would be like 'oh no, ya caught me.' But then two years went by quick as hell and you hadn't figured it out. C'mon, Ted, Enriquita was named Enriquita in the first place and she only had three pictures on Facebook over the course of two damn years."

"Shut up, Michael, I was oblivious, okay, I refused to believe that girl (Ted will now refuse to say the name 'Enriquita') was fake because she helped me through some tough times."

"I helped you through the tough times. She was me all along, buddy."

"Do you have any idea what it's like, Michael? Do you know how I feel because I don't think you do. I shared confidential information about myself with you. I told people she was real. I now see I was an idiot."

"I shared private stuff with you too, Ted. Most everything I said about myself was true."

"Who's the girl in the photographs? Did you even catfish the person you were after the whole time anyway?" Ted changes the subject.

"I don't know who the girl is, Ted, I just looked up some photos on Google, okay, and no, I didn't, because he didn't fall for it."

Ted sighs. "I'm a moron."

"It's okay, buddy, it happens-"

"Get out of my flat, Michael." Ted interrupts before Michael can finish his sentence.

"No hard feelings?" Michael asks.

"I appreciate you being honest, but there will be hard feelings, Michael."

"I understand, friendo,"

"Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"We're not friends."

Ted escorts a talkative Michael out of his flat and closes the door on him.

Michael said things like 'I'm sorry' and 'If you change your mind message me,' but Ted doesn't feel like he could ever be friends with Michael. He felt betrayed and a little gay. He was talking to Michael the whole time. They said 'I love you' to each other and sent each other romantic emojis. And Michael was a dude. He said 'no homo,' but now Ted had to wonder if Michael ever actually felt any true attraction towards him. A man doesn't just call another man 'handsome' or 'attractive' like that. Maybe Michael is gay and is afraid of being rejected. But if he was, why not just be himself on Grindr or other gay social media? Why didn't he just tell Ted he was just playing a prank on a buddy? Has he shared their private conversations with others? Ted had a lot more questions in mind. Maybe he could get Michael to answer them. He would have to invite him over again, though. He doesn't want to be seen in public too close to Michael. That would be embarrassing, especially since Ted is a heterosexual man and he didn't want his colleagues and friends to think he was something other than that. He unblocks Michael from Facebook and sends him a message that reads: "Come by my house tomorrow, I have more questions."

He hoped that sounded normal enough.

He quickly got a reply.

"I'm still at the parking lot, do you want me to come in now?" It read.

"No, I've had enough of you for now," replied Ted.

"Okie Dokie, Buddy :^)" read the next message Ted received from Michael.

Ted ignored him. He isn't his buddy.

His phone vibrated again in his hand before he could close out of the app. It was from Michael again.

It read: "By the way, I'm disabling the account, so here's my number." And the next message was the ten digit number.

Ted clicked on the number and saved it to his contacts as 'headass.'

Ted then thought. Michael was disabling the account. What would happen to the messages between Ted and 'Her?' Would they be deleted, just like that, an empty memory? But She was never real. It was all Michael. So why did it hurt deep inside?

Ted refreshed his Facebook feed and went to his messages.

The messages were still there, but the photo and name, erased. Gone for good. It was sad, really. And Michael had caused these sullen feelings. Ted has never felt such strong dislike for anyone as he feels towards Michael. Ted really wanted to forgive Michael, he isn't one to hold a grudge, but he told himself it was okay. Especially because it felt like the death of someone who never existed in the first place and he needed to grief.

He would scroll through the messages again, but now he can't. It has sunk in that they were empty emotions. What does Ted have to look forward to now?


	2. Part Two

Morning soon came along and Ted had trouble sleeping. It was evident why. Usually, he would message Her when he was having a bad night and She would reply, and Ted would tell Her to go to bed but they would stay up hours chatting. And on Sunday, they would talk all day from when She woke up to when She went to sleep.

This time, after his morning hygiene, Ted grabs a book and puts it on the counter. He makes himself breakfast which is only toast, eggs and jam. After he finishes, he washes his hands and starts reading the book. It's not a specific book he chose, he just grabbed one off the shelf. Most of the books he owns are gifts from co-workers he received on Christmas or on his birthday. This particular book he had picked up was a poem book by various authors. He flipped to a random page and started reading a poem called 'The Love Song Of J. Alfred Prufrock.' He had heard of it before but never had gotten around to read it. Now that he wasn't spending all day on social media, he finally had time. He finished reading it after fifteen minutes and thought it was very beautiful. He grabbed some notebook paper and wrote about it so he wouldn't forget it.

As he is about to continue to read another poem, he realises he forgot to message Michael, so he does that. The message reads: "This is my number. Come by at noon."

He isn't sure whether or not Michael should actually come over. Michael could just be a compulsive liar but Ted doesn't see a reason why he should be. Michael is very attractive and Ted is sure he could date any guy he wants.

This was just all a big misunderstanding, wasn't it? But it didn't quite make sense that it went on for two years.

Ted's phone vibrates and he unlocks it. Michael's reply reads: 'okay, I'll be on time, bud.'

After that, Ted reads another poem titled 'Auspex.'

All Ted could think was how odd it was that the world seems to relate to you when you're in a certain mood.

Ted did not write about that poem because it would make him sad, so instead, he decides to not be petty and prepares a drink for Michael and him. He truly feels Michael is sorry. He deleted the account and he isn't angry that Ted punched him and he is willing to drive to Ted's home to explain himself.

Maybe Michael is not a bad person but Ted's thoughts are stuck on 'why did it go on for two years,' and that is a good question that Michael did not give him a clear answer to. Or maybe he did, but Ted simply didn't listen.

He looks at the clock on the microwave oven. It reads 11:12. Ted decides he will shower and dress and wait for Michael, perhaps even write down any questions he has for him so he won't forget. After today, he never wants to see Michael again. He hopes Michael will understand and possibly feel the same.

Ted places a small piece of paper in the poetry book as a bookmark and closes it. He walks into his room and prepares for a shower. Durning his shower, he thinks of questions to ask Michael. He still holds the major, key question in mind and that is all he can really think about.

He dresses in a white collared shirt and ordinary black slacks with matching black brogue oxfords.

It may be a bit too formal for the occasion, but Ted's 'casual' wardrobe was mostly used as pyjamas. He combs his brown locks down and applies gel, hoping to dear baby Jesus that his hair will stay in place rather than curl into a small afro to avoid making him look ridiculous. As he is spraying cologne on, there is an absurd knock on the door to the rhythm of Careless Whisper. There is no one else who that could be beside the outrageous man he met yesterday.

Ted exits his bathroom and walks to the door. He looks through the peephole and surely, there Michael is, smiling and waving at Ted. Ted unlocks and opens the door. He examines Michael whom is patiently standing at the door. He is wearing a grey Batman t-shirt and blue jeans, along with brand shoes. His blonde hair is evidently being held up with gel as it curls to the side and rests. Ted could compare it to a 60's gangster hairstyle.  
  
"You done checking me out, or?" Michael asks, smirking.

Ted's ears get warm. "I wasn't 'checking you out,' I was making sure you didn't have a weapon or something."

"Is that what you tell people? Does it work?"

"I wasn't checking you out!" Ted asserts.

"If you say so..." Michael trails off. "You look nice. You don't go to church, though, limited wardrobe? Being gentlemanly on a date?"

Ted feels uneasy by the fact Michael knows a lot about him. He told those things to Her, not him. Not Michael. But then Ted remembers all those things She told him about Herself and applies them to Michael (ignoring the fact Michael called this a date).

"Yeah, something like that," He answers and gestures for Michael to come in. Ted closes the door as Michael walks in.

Ted walks ahead and sits at the kitchen bar. Michael follows.

"Ooh, drinks prepared, so this _is_ a date," Michael grins and sits next to him

"It's not. I didn't want to be petty. I want to resolve this problem like a gentleman and not like a child," Ted answers. "And no offence or anything to you, Michael, but... Are you gay?"

Ted could tell that Michael nearly spluttered out the drink.

"Ted, you're a nice guy and all, but I'm just playing around. I'm flattered but-"

"Then clearly answer me: why did you do that to me?"

"I was bored, okay? I'm sorry Ted, I really am. And I've learned from my mistakes, it won't happen again. You were not supposed to-"

"Yeah, you've said that, but for two years? And you said most of the things you've said to me were really you. Why would you share that with some guy when you could've made it up? Why are you trying to redeem yourself if you were 'just bored?'"

"Honestly Ted, you're fucking smart, and honestly, I felt like you were a friend I could talk to aside from the make-believe 'I love you's.' Also, who the hell uses emoji unironically?"

That struck Ted pretty hard because the last part was used in a message.

"Michael, as a heterosexual man I can tell you that no heterosexual man would do what you did to another heterosexual man."

"Damn it, Ted, I'm not gay!"

"Then explain!"

"I just did!"

"Bullshit!"

"Why do you want me to say I'm gay so bad?! Do you like me or some shit?!"

"No! It just makes more sense if you admit it!"

"Well, I'm not gay, Ted, you'll just have to accept what I said, headass!"

That was the last straw for Ted. This man was Enriquita, no doubt about it, and if this man was her, then Ted would have to learn to accept it because he couldn't take it anymore.

Ted grabs Michael by the stupid Batman shirt and forcibly pulls the blonde towards him.

It's quiet for a moment as Ted stares Michael right in in his bright blue eyes.

"I'm oddly turned on right now."

"Admit it, damn it."

"I can't admit what I'm not."

"Then why would you say what you just said?"

"Maybe it's because you have really pretty hazel eyes."

"Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"That was pretty fucking gay." Ted lets go of Michael's shirt, making Michael nearly fall backwards off the stool but he catches himself.

"Well, what you did was pretty fucking gay," Michael composes himself and takes a sip of the alcohol in front of him once more.

"I was trying to prove a point. And it worked," Ted says, his drink untouched.

"Did not, I didn't admit shit," Michael answers.

"'I'm oddly turned on?' Michael, those are the exact words you said, how can you say you're not gay?"

"Because I'm not, Theodore Roosevelt, I'm just trying to be a funny guy."

"You aren't helping your case."

"I'm sorry, is this Judge Judy? I wasn't aware you were a fucking magistrate."

"Michael, I'm trying to have a civilised conversation with you. You brought this upon yourself, this isn't a time to joke around, I'm being serious," Ted calmly says to a sulky Michael.

"Well, let me answer clearly: I am not gay," Michael answers. "I was playing around man, it's a joke."

"Is that why you wasted two years of my life? 'It was just a joke?'"

"C'mon, Ted, you can't leave all the fault to me. 'You brought it upon yourself.'"

"Why couldn't you just tell me? I gave her my love and devotion."

"Jesus, Ted, I didn't think you actually fucking cared, okay? I thought you were bored as well and Enriquita was your internet side bitch or some shit. You're attractive but a fucking idiot, Ted. You could've fucked anyone and I wouldn't have given two shits because you were a friend."

"I thought it was all real because I was naïve, yeah? And you took advantage of that."

"Did you listen to anything I just fucking said?! I told you I thought she was some side hoe! I was the naïve one! I didn't think you actually fucking cared, remember?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Ted grabs the glass on the bar a takes a long drink. "We were both naïve and I get that now."

"I've learned my lesson. And I've told you this. It won't ever happen again. I swear. I fucked up. And nothing's gonna change that."

"I believe you, Michael."

"Thanks, Ted. You're a good man and you didn't deserve that."

"I appreciate your honesty, Michael," Ted says. He really means it. He looks at the man next to him as he gulps down what remains of his beverage. He was glad it was someone like Michael. This could have gone much worse if it was anyone else. Now that the issue is resolved, he can let this all go and return to his life before Enriquita. It's been so long, though. Ted knows it will be difficult not picking up his phone all day, every day, awaiting a message. He can't remember what it felt like before her. She turned his dull, boring life into something colourful and fun. And now that was gone. This was all a lesson. It was what he was warned about as a teenager. He wished he had listened but what good would that do now when the damage was already done? It was too late and now Ted had learned from his mistake.

"What are you thinking about?" Michael asks him as he puts down the glass.

"Nothing," Ted answers. And it seemed to feel that way. His mind felt blank but he thought about so much at the same time.

Michael gets up off the stool, holding the glass. Ted watches him as he walks over to the sink and starts washing the glass. He is very glad it was Michael and not anyone else. It really could've been much worse. Really.

Michael turns off the faucet and places the glass on the drying mat upside down. He dries his hands then walks over to Ted.

"I'll show myself out," he says and extends a hand for Ted to shake. Ted shakes his hand and slightly smiles. "It was good that we fixed things. That I fixed things. I'm sorry, again. I'll never stop being sorry. And I hope we can be friends someday." Michael says and heads towards the exit.

"Michael?"

"Yeah?" The blonde turns around, eyes bright.

"I don't think we can be friends. And I never want to speak to you or see you again," Ted says as he looks Michael in the eyes.

"Right," Michael says, breaking eye contact as he looks down and turns around. He continues walking, exits, and gently shuts the door behind him.


	3. Part Three

It has been five months since Ted has seen or heard of or from Michael, two since he'd last thought about him. For two months, he felt guilty about how the issue ended. Ted thought he was too harsh on Michael even though they had reached a compromise. After neither of them had texted each other, he gave up on feeling guilty and moved on. Today it was his birthday. May 10th. He was officially turning twenty-seven. Now, of all the other days, he thought about Enriquita and Michael. He remembers Enriquita said her birthday was December 29th. He wonders if Michael told the truth about that and wondered if it was actually his birthday. If so, Ted was older than Michael. And that was it. It was Wednesday so Ted had to work today on his birthday. Last year, his colleagues took him to a pub after work and they celebrated there. He wonders if they will do the same this year. He hopes so because he doesn't want to think about Michael again. Not today, not ever. Only negative feeling are associated with Michael.

Ted finally gets up at six in the morning. He had been in bed for half an hour with his thoughts. Usually, he would sometimes forget it was his birthday until his co-workers reminded him, or Enriquita. Now he remembered because he thought about Michael. He didn't want to think about him. He had already thought that.

He takes a shower, does his hygiene and combs his hair. He doesn't bother with gel today because he wants to go to the pub and there is no need for the gel if he's going to get drunk and mess up his hair.

He chooses an ordinary white collared shirt and a not so ordinary stripped tie. His colleagues always make fun of his stripped tie so he only wears it when he wants to be chatty (which is almost never, eight times a year at most, he usually wears solid coloured ties). He dresses and grabs his filing case. He heads into the kitchen, grabs an apple and his keys, and heads out the door, closing and locking his flat door before getting into the lift. He hits the garage button and waits, taking a bite of the apple. No one else on his floor gets up for work yet, so the lift is usually unoccupied. The lift stops and the doors open. Ted exits the lift and walks to his parking spot. He unlocks his car, gets in, and sets his filing case on the passenger seat. He starts his car and drives off. As he's stuck in the early morning traffic, he finishes his apple (that's all he has for breakfast). Then Ted arrives at work. That has been his routine for the past five months. It was the same thing every day except Sunday, though his Sundays were all similar as well. And it was boring, though he told himself this was normal. It used to be his normal routine before...

Upon entering the office, the strong smell of coffee hits him. The usual. He keeps walking. He hears the door open behind him.

"Ted!" He hears the familiar voice of Bea, a colleague, call behind him. He turns around and the rest of his co-workers are at the door.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone says and grins. Ted smiles and walks towards them. They all hug and shake hands, like every year.

Ted thanks them and Tora puts a birthday hat on Ted's head. Scott asks about going to the pub and everyone agrees, including Ted. Barda makes a comment about Ted's stripped tie and everyone laughs. Nathanial says it is a great day to wear that tie and everyone agrees.

Throughout the day, colleagues talk to Ted more than any other day. As usual. During lunch, Kimiyo brings a cupcake for Ted from the bakery across the street like every year. Ted thanks her and eats some. Kent eats the rest this time instead of Shiera and both Kimiyo and Shiera scold him. Ted laughs, thanks Kimiyo again, and apologises to Shiera.

Throughout the rest of the day, more ridicule about his tie is said. Ted responds back and somehow the last conversation turned philosophical. It is now the end of the work day.

Everyone leaves the office space and takes the lift to the garage. Ted carries his filing case back to his car and unlocks it, placing the filing case on the passenger seat yet again. Ted sits and closes the door next to him. He thinks in silence for a few moments. All that is heard are the sounds of the other vehicles exiting the garage. Ted feels tired, more exhausted than before, and he doesn't know why. He actually did less today than any other day so far. He loosens his tie, starts his car, and drives to the pub.

The late noon traffic is heavy, and Ted sits in silence. He feels as though he should turn on the radio but he doesn't. It's funny, he has never felt more anxious. It isn't the traffic or the noise, though. He feels as though he is thrilled to drink but it also feels like a midlife crisis at the age of twenty-seven. Either way, Ted hates it.

He isn't stuck in traffic much longer before he gets to the pub. The name of the pub is called The Claims. In big, red letters, all capitalised. It was Ted's favourite pub, and the only pub he actually went to. He didn't know what it was about the place. Maybe it was the good music or the fact that is was a fifteen-minute drive from his home.

Ted eventually finds a parking spot, gets out and locks his car. His colleagues' vehicles fill the lot and he sees them inside already. He enters and most of them cheer, including some staff. He smiles and thanks everyone for coming.

He walks to the bar and sits.

"The usual?" Asks Maggie, a bartender who has been working at the pub for three years.

Ted thinks. He was so bored of the usual. That's when realisation hits him. Ted is a boring person.

"How about Sprite and vodka?" He asks, deciding to change things. He wants a lot of thinks to change. Maggie says 'alright' and turns away.

Kate, a colleague sitting two stools away, gives him a thumbs up. And Ted grins.

Maggie comes back with a glass of vodka filled halfway and a can of Sprite. Ted thanks her and opens the Sprite, pouring it into the glass. Ted takes a long drink and feels energised with change. It was a small step, but it succeeded in making him feel different. He watches as Kate flirts with Maggie, like every day, then he turns. Everyone else is playing billiards or sitting around the billiards table, spectating the players. Ted stands, leaving his glass behind, and walks over to them.

"I play next round against Jon," Ted says as he nears the table and both Guy and Jon turn to him. The surprised look on Guy's face turns into a smirk.

"Go ahead and play now, but I'm warning ya, Jon can read minds," Guy says, grinning as he hands Ted the cue stick. Ted looks at the tall man of colour who stands across the table. He gives him a small smile. Though the man across from him is tall and seems ominous, he is very warmhearted and is one of the best people Ted has the pleasure of knowing.

Jon removes some pool balls from the sockets at his corner and Ted does the same, rolling them towards the centre. He checks the other sockets and Jon places the triangle in the centre. Ted aligns the remaining balls inside of the triangle and Jon removes it.

"After you," He says in his low voice and hands Ted the white cue ball.

Ted places the cue ball in front of one side of the triangle. He steadies the cue stick and feels all eyes on him.

He strikes the cue ball and the rest spread across the table.

After minutes of taking turns, Jon is declared the winner, as expected by everyone. A sweating Ted goes up to Jon and hugs him rather than shake his hand like usual. Jon smiles at Ted whom everyone applauds and tells 'you were still closer than Guy ever was' to which Guy starts arguing to Diana about.

"Jon can read minds," is all Ted adds to the argument and Guy thanks him for defending his point.

Ted goes back to the bar which is empty. He sits on a stool and waits for Maggie who will shortly return.

As predicted, Ted's hair curls into a small, light brown afro. Sometimes he thought about straightening his hair but then he remembered a time in his junior year of college where he straightened his curly hair and it only went out of control. After that, he was called Teddy by friends because his hair looked like the fur of a plush teddy bear.

Maggie returns to the counter and asks Ted what he'll be having.

Ted asks for a strawberry martini and Maggie says that's a good choice because it's her and Kate's favourite. She turns away to prepare the drink and Ted checks his phone. The time is 8 pm and he had a message from his mum and dad wishing him a happy birthday and a missed call from an unknown number. Ted replied to his mum's message, telling her he would call them when he got home. Before he could try to call the unknown number, someone sits next to him and speaks.

"I like your hair, is it as soft as it looks?"

Ted nearly drops his phone as he recoils at the familiar voice. He instinctively grasps at his phone but the hand of the person next to him reaches it before he does. He grabs his phone from the person's hand and locks eyes with them as he looks up.

"Michael?" He stares at the bright blue eyes he thought he had forgotten.

"Hey, Ted, happy birthday," The blonde says and smiles.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away," Ted stands.

"I come here often, believe it or not," Michael answers. "Hey, Maggie!"

Ted watches as Maggie waves back and says 'hello Michael.' She puts the strawberry martini in front of the stool Ted was sitting at.

"Strawberry martini? What are you, gay?" Michael grins.

"Michael, be nice, but I am," Maggie says and chortles, followed by Kate saying 'me too.'

"I've never seen you here before," Ted says, looking at Michael. He feels hostile.

Before Michael can respond, there's a shout for him.

"Michael, you jackass, are you here to lose to me again?" Ted recognises the voice as Guy's.

"I don't play with you, Guy, you cheated at poker," Michael answers, a smirk upon his lips as he observes the ginger moving towards him.

"How the hell do you cheat at pool, though? Unless you really fucking suck," Ted looks at Guy with disbelieve.

"So you admit you cheated at poker?"

"No, I'm saying you fucking suck. Whoa, Ted, are you okay?"

"How do you know him?" Ted quickly asks.

"Oh boy, long story short, we used to play football in college together. Then he sucked after college."

"Look who's talking, bowl cut."

"Greedy bisexual."

"Fuck boy."

Ted felt as though he would faint.

"You know him, Ted?"

"Alright, ginger Bieber, give him space," Michael says.

"Alright, but don't be a pussy and come play pole later,"

Ted watches as Michael flips the bird and Guy walks away, a smirk on his face.

"Is there anyone else here you know?" Ted takes a seat on the stool next to Michael for his own safety.

"Just Maggie, Kate, Rip and Guy," Michael simply answers.

"So Guy was the one you wanted to catfish?" Ted asks slowly. He feels himself breaking a cold sweat.

"Yep."

"So you didn't lie. And they don't know you were Enriquita?" Ted turns to the bar and grabs the strawberry martini.

"Nope."

"Not even Guy?"

"Nope," Michael says and looks at Ted who takes a long drink of the pink alcoholic beverage.

Michael extends a hand over to Ted and touches his curly brown hair. "Hey, it _is_ soft."

Ted eyes Michael. He's smiling. He pays attention to what he's wearing. Michael is wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white collared shirt. The first three buttons are unbuttoned and he wears brand shoes. His hair is messy and some gently rests on his forehead. Then Ted smiles as well. He missed him. Then Ted laughs. Michael stares at him, bewildered. And Ted keeps laughing. He's sure everyone in the pub is staring at him by now.  
  
"Ted, what are you laughing at?" Michael asks, quietly but loud enough for Ted to hear through his fit.

Ted slowly starts to calm down and gestures for Michael to come closer. Michael leans towards Ted who rests his head on the bar.

"You're bi, not gay." Was all Ted said and a grin spreads on Michael's lips.

"Yeah, I am."

Ted lifts his head up and looks at Michael. And he looks around, the attention isn't on him. Everyone is doing their own thing. He looks at Michael again. And before Michael can speak, Ted leans closer to him. And Michael does too. Ted's eyes slowly close until their lips touch. And everything feels so natural. Michael moves his lips and Ted reciprocates the action.

Ted fell in love with Michael's personality. And now he sees that it doesn't matter to him whether or not he's in love with a man.

Time seems to pause. And everything goes quiet.

Ted pulls away and opens his eyes. He notices that Michael's face is turning pink. And everything _is_ quiet. Ted looks behind him and everyone is staring at the two of them.

"Can you mind your own business?" Ted say. And everyone seems to warmly smile at him. And they continue to do what they were doing. Just like that.

"Get some!" Guy yells from across the room.

And Ted has never felt happier.


End file.
